Burke (Fallout 3)
thumb|right|Mr Burke Moriartyn saluunassa Mr. Burke (suom: Herra Burke) on Megatonissa väliaikaisesti asuva gangsteri. Hänet pelaaja voi tavata Megatonissa sijaitsevassa Colin Moriartyn saluunassa. Hän on pahaenteisen Allistair Tenpennyn oikea käsi. Tenpenny on lähettänyt hänet Megatoniin, koska haluaa tuhota kaupungin laukaisemalla sen keskellä sijaitsevan pommin. Ei tiedetä onko hän täysin Tenpennyn komennettavissa vai pelaako Burke omaan pussiinsa. Taustaa Mr Burke syntyi vuonna 2221. Huomioitavaa * Jos pelaaja kertoo sheriffi Lucas Simmsille Burken aikeista, Simms juoksee saluunalle ja pidättää Burken. Saluunasta lähtiessä Burke ampuu Simmsiä selkään äänivaimennetulla pistoolilla, tappaen tämän kolmella perättäisellä laukauksella. * Pelaaja voi pelastaa Lucas Simmssin ampumalla Burken ennen kuin tämä ehtii ampua sheriffin. Burke on hiukan vaikeampi kuin keskiverto vastustaja, joten aloittelevalla pelaajalla voi olla ongelmia hänen tappamisessaan. Burken tappaminen on helpointa hänen puhuessaan sheriffille, koska silloin hän kiinnittää hyökkäyksensä pelaajaan eikä sheriffiin. Sheriffi kiittää pelaajaa henkensä pelastamisesta, vaikkei hän edes tiennyt olevansa vaarassa. * Simmsin pelastamisesta ei saa varsinaisesti palkkiota, paitsi tämän kiitollisuuden. Kuolleelta sheriffiltä sen sijaan saa tämän Chinese Assault Riflen, popliinitakin ja talon avaimen. Talosta puolestaan saa Bobblehead - Strengthin. * Mr. Burke omistaa talon Megatonissa, mutta talon ovi on lukitukseltaan Very Hard. Talossa ei ole mainittavasti ryöstösaalista: pari aurinkolaseja, hattu sekä Katkaisu haulikko. * Kun Burkelta ampuu aseen kädestä, hän käy pelaajan kimppuun aseistamattomana. (Varmistettu: PC, PS3) * Burke usein varastaa tavaraa pelaajalta (esimerkiksi Stimpakeja), kun pelaaja kävelee hänen lähellään Tenpenny Towerissa. Tavarat voi varastaa takaisin. Burken voi myös tappaa ja esineet ottaa hänen tavaraluettelostaan. Liittyvät tehtävät Tavaraluettelo Muunlaisia versioita Burke ei esiinny Falloutin japanilaisessa versiossa, joten ydinpommin laukaisu mahdollisuutta tehtävässä The Power of the Atom ei ole, koska pelaaja ei voi saada Fusion Pulse Chargeja missään tilanteessa. Pelaaja tosin voi saada rakkauskirjeitä, jos pelaajalla on käytössä Black Widow. Esiintyminen Burke nähdään vain pelissä Fallout 3 Mister Break Mister Break on NPC Sacred Bog -nimisellä alueella lisäosassa Point Lookout. Hän on osa hallusinaatioita, mitä pelaaja kokee käytettyään Punga Seedsejä. Mister Breakin voi nähdä nojaamassa atomipommin kylkeen. Pommi on samanlainen kuin Megatonissa, mutta paljon suurempi. Jos pelaaja on vuorovaikutuksissa Mister Breakiin, pommi räjähtää ja hän herää Sacred Bogin ulkopuolella. Mister Break on harhakuva Mister Burkesta. Hänen vaatteensa ovat täysin samanlaiset, mutta hänen lasinsa ovat erilaiset. Hänelle puhuessaan hän vastaa Tobarin äänellä, joka on Point Lookoutin lautturi. Myöhemmin selviää että Tobar todella puhui pelaajalle. Bugit *Kun Burkea ampuu hänen jutellessaan Simmsille, hän ottaa aseensa esiin. Jos aseen ampuu hänen kädestään ja poimii maasta, saattaa Burke ottaa esiin uuden aseen. Uuden aseen voi myös ampua hänen kädestään, millä tavoin pelaaja saa kaksi kappaletta Silenced 10mm Pistol - asetta. (Varmistettu: PS3) Lainaukset * "You should be proud of your accomplishment." (Puhuessaan Megatonin tapauksesta) * "It was an inspirational thing you did. Truly." Puhuessaan Megatonin tapauksesta) * "So, you're a masochist?!" (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * "I assure you, I'm not someone to trifle with." (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * "Any moment now, you'll be dead! Are you excited to see what that's like?" (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * kauhuissaan (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * itkee "ohh... oh no..." (Kun hyökkäät häneen) * "I just had this suit tailored!" (Kun ottaa vahinkoa) * "I always enjoy a good hunt!" (Kun hän ei löydä vihollisiaan) * "So you want to play some hide and seek? I haven't played that game in years." (Kun hän ei löydä vihollisiaan) * "I can't believe that just happened!" (Kun joku kuolee) * "Natural selection... at its finest." (Kun joku kuolee) * "Some people have no respect for the sanctity of life." (Kun joku kuolee) * "I-Is it over?..." (Kun taistelu loppuu) * "Why do you knuckle draggers insist on doing things the hard way... very well." (Kun Simms kertoo hänen olevan pidätetty) Kulissien takana "Burke" on virginialaisen kaupungin nimi. Se sijaitsee etelään Fairfaxista ja Annandalesta, suurin piirtein siellä missä Tenpenny Towerkin olisi. Gallery MrBurkeCA.jpg FO3BurkeNoHatGlasses.jpg Mister Break.jpg Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg de:Burke (Fallout 3) en:Burke (Fallout 3) es:Burke (Fallout 3) pl:Burke ru:Мистер Бёрк uk:Містер Берк Luokka:Fallout 3 Luokka:Fallout 3 hahmot Luokka:Megatonin asukkaat Luokka:Tenpenny Tower asukkaat